


Quarter Past Midnight

by thefalloutalleyouthzone



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Out On The Town, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, ZoSan Month, ZoSan Month 2018, argumentative idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalloutalleyouthzone/pseuds/thefalloutalleyouthzone
Summary: What was supposed to be a spur of the moment and peaceful outing for gelato, turns into an argument between two lovers.Zosan month 2018, week 3: out on the town prompt.





	Quarter Past Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired from Bastille's recent song, Quarter Past Midnight! 
> 
> Credit to Eiichiro Oda.

 

Sanji drummed his fingers against the countertop in the kitchen, appreciating the feel of the cold marble hitting his fingertips each time. He ran his fingers through his hair with his other hand, scrunching a few of his curls into a ball; a repetitive movement he had been doing for the past 20 minutes.

He took a deep, long breath, trying hard not to exhale so loudly in frustration.

He looked down at his silver watch; a present he had received from Zeff all those years ago, congratulating him on graduating in Culinary Arts at university.

It was a pretty expensive watch, with the designer label printed boldly against the black face. It was also a chronograph watch, meaning it came in handy in the kitchen when Sanji had to time different types of food cooking at once. The watch could easily catch the attention of a passer-by, just like how all other designer products are; never subtly on display.

It was his most expensive possession and he cherished it greatly. It served as a reminder of all the hard work he had put into his career; it had been thriving well ever since he had moved across the pond.

Ever since everything that had _happened._

 

The watch was telling him that they only had an hour left until the gelato shop closed for the night.

 

_God damn that marimo._

 

“Oi, have you seen my leather jacket? I swear I left it in here!” a voice traveled from the bedroom, down the apartment corridor and annoyingly, reached Sanji’s ear in the kitchen.

 

Sanji simply facepalmed at Zoro’s lack of organization. He really didn’t want to miss his chance at tasting what reviews were calling, ‘London’s finest artisan gelato’.

 

It was currently a Saturday evening in the middle of May and the weather had been fairly good recently. Ever since Zoro and Sanji moved to London, they had come across a wide range of British weather. It had snowed through the majority of winter, all the way up until March and once in April. They had experienced a freak thunderstorm, where the lightning had flashed rapidly amongst the clouds for almost half an hour (Sanji had to keep kicking Zoro every time the idiotic brute brought it back up because he couldn’t stop gloating to their friends about how Sanji jumped into Zoro’s lap when he heard the first clap of thunder. He hated his jittering reflexes for that). There had been a few sunny days thrown in between, but for the most part, it would constantly rain. They had simply gotten used to it now though.

However, a heatwave had crept into the beginning of May and the population of London was brimming with happiness. The British people were always treating it as if it was the last day on earth and would be constantly trying to soak in any sunlight they could get. Sanji could say the same for him and Zoro though, with the two constantly going on runs in Hyde Park to soak in the early morning sunlight, before they both had to start their busy days.

It ended in a race back to the apartment almost every time.

Today though had been relaxing for a change; well, as close to relaxation that Sanji could get. Zoro never worked on the weekends and Sanji had left his restaurant in the hands of his Sous Chef, but he ended up going every few hours just to check everything was running smoothly. It was only a short walk from the apartment so it wasn’t a strenuous task. Zoro said he wasn’t giving enough trust to his employees, but in all honesty, Sanji just didn’t know what else to do with himself. He had spent the rest of the afternoon trying out different dishes to add to his menu, using Zoro as a guinea pig to test out what worked and what didn’t. He got slightly better results than he would have with Luffy or his other two brothers, but Zoro still said yes to almost everything he made.

After their more-than-normal extravagant dinner, Zoro and Sanji planted themselves on the sofa. Zoro was sat upright with a beer in one hand, with his other hand running lazily through Sanji’s hair, whose head was resting in Zoro’s lap. He was scrolling through his phone while Zoro was watching the television, looking at the different restaurants in the area and seeing what the competition was.

It was then Sanji stumbled upon an ad on a website for a gelato shop in Covent Garden, named _La Gelatiera._

 

Sanji immediately jumped up from his position, dropping his phone on the sofa and disrupting Zoro’s sleepy-like trance.

 

“What is it, cook?” Zoro asked lazily.

 

“Come on mosshead, we’re going out.” Sanji said as he started making his way to the bedroom to get changed out of the sweatpants he had been wearing to try and help him relax.

 

“Do you not understand the meaning of not doing anything, curly...” Zoro heavily sighed. Sanji’s eyebrow twitched in response to his nickname.

 

“What the fuck are you? Some sort of grandma? When did you become so domestic?” Sanji sniped back.

 

“I think we both know the answer to that, cook.” Zoro looked up at the blonde-man with a hint of knowing in his eyes and gave a small smile. Sanji could only blush in response.

 

“Okay yes. Ever since we moved here... But I’m meant to be the sappy, romantic one in this relationship so I thought we’d go out and get some gelato. I’ve just seen there’s a shop nearby that has really good reviews. We’ve got enough time to make it and it’s only just getting dark at 10 o’clock now...” Sanji started to walk away, but then turned around dramatically, “Unless you need me to protect you from the night?” Sanji mocking pouted to Zoro at his last sentence.

He got a scowl from Zoro in response.

 

“Okay we’ve been together for how long now, and you’re still addicted to getting me into sweet stuff. Give it up, cook. It won’t work.”

 

Sanji chuckled at this because the mossball was right. Ever since the first time they had met, he was constantly giving Zoro new desserts to try out just to see if he could change Zoro’s palette.

He had a feeling he was going finally win the neanderthal over though.

Sanji picked up his phone from where it landed and started to read out the different types of flavors listed from the shop’s website: “Honey, Rosemary, and Orange Zest, Basil and Chilli, Sicilian Pistachio, oh that’s a sorbet, Tonde Gentille Hazelnu-”

 

“Okay, I’m going to have to stop you there, cook, Who the fuck puts basil in ice cream?!”  

 

“People that know their flavors and know how to make good gelato. You don’t need fruity flavors to make it, herbs work well, even better sometimes.” Sanji smiled smugly and continued to read the list of flavours, “Of course, they have more traditional flavours such as Madagascan Vanilla, White Chocolate, Passionfruit Sorbet, Strawberry Cheesecake,” Sanji’s face lit up as he got to the end of the list, “Oh, they also do Matcha Green Tea.”

 

Sanji looked up at his lover. It was written all over the marimo’s face that he had finally come to realize Sanji wasn’t planning on backing down on this idea anytime soon.

 

“Fine, you owe me a blowjob after, for not kicking you out for being an utter nuisance.” Zoro deadpanned.

 

Sanji’s mouth fell open wide at that, with the blush from earlier furiously coming back. He still managed to get caught off-guard with how foul-mouthed Zoro could be at times.

He would always try to stubbornly dish it back though.

 

“Fine but you have to hold back your moaning. Although I bet you won’t be able to hold out after the second I put your dick in my mouth.” Sanji retorted back.

 

Zoro slyly smirked, “It’s on.”

 

Fast forward the night to an hour later, after Zoro tried to get in the shower with Sanji to distract him from freshening up to go out, and Sanji having to kick him _hard_ because he knew what the green-haired idiot was trying to do, Sanji was dressed in a black and white striped shirt, skinny black jeans and a dark blue denim jacket, with black shoes to bring the look together.

In a strange (but not so strange) turn of events, he was waiting on Zoro, who had misplaced his leather jacket for the billionth time.

 

Sanji sighed and walked towards the coat rack near the front door, spotting Zoro’s leather jacket hanging next to his other coats.

 

“It’s here, idiot! Now can we actually leave because I can’t deal with your lost ass any longer.” Sanji shouted.

 

“My ass is lost? Can you help me find it then?” Zoro casually chuckled as he appeared from the bedroom. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans cuffed up at the bottom, and his favorite pair of black combat boots.

He took his leather jacket from the coat rack and slipped it on, completing the look.

Sanji immediately cursed in his head about how he absolutely hated the fact he couldn’t control his nose bleeds around beautifully aesthetic people, as he felt a familiar warmth start to trickle down his nostril. They happened around mostly women, but of course, the marimo _had_ to be an exception. It was such a ridiculous thing.

But then again, even Sanji would admit to the fact Zoro was the sexiest one in the relationship.

 

“Come on, shithead. If we miss our chance at getting this gelato, sex is off the table for a week.”

 

Sanji couldn’t help but laugh at how predictable Zoro was when he heard that threat, as he opened the door as fast as lightning and commented on how slow Sanji was moving.

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure we’re going the right way, cook?” Zoro huffed.

 

Sanji was waking a little bit ahead of Zoro with his hands in his pockets. He turned to look at the other man. “You, out of all people, should not be asking me that.”

 

“I’m just making sure. Jesus.” Zoro commented, turning his head to the side as he huffed again.

This irked Sanji even more.

“Would you like to take the lead and direct us instead, marimo?”

 

“You’ve got your GPS out and shit already, so. You can go ahead.” Zoro shrugged.

 

“That’s what I thought. Anyway, we’re not too far from it. Pretty sure we’re nearly there.” Sanji couldn’t contain his eagerness to try a new thing out. It was always interesting to see what other culinary artists did with their food and see how much love they put into it.

 

“Whatever you say, cook.” Zoro replied coolly.

 

Sanji always loved exploring their new home, so he made sure to guide himself and Zoro through the little alleyways and side streets instead of walking on the touristic roads. They had ridden the tube to Covent Garden and Sanji got out his “GPS” (Zoro sounded like an old fool calling his phone that) and used the that for extra help.

 

“Do you know what you’re gonna get yet?” Sanji asked as they walked down a street

 

“No…?” Zoro responded in confusion.

 

“I listed the different flavors before we left home. Were you not listening?” Sanji lightly kicked at Zoro’s side, and took his hand out of his pocket, reaching for the marimo’s own.

 

Zoro took the chef’s hand—doing it with care, as he always did—but retorted back, “I was! But you listed like 20 fucking different flavors. Jeez. Give me a break.”

 

“I really feel like you just weren’t paying attention. Honestly, this isn’t the first time, bastard.” It always felt good to dig at Zoro, knowing what he would get in response.

 

“Oh my fucking God. Are you seriously gonna give me shit over this? I told yo-”

 

“Here it is!” Sanji abruptly stopped outside a charming, little shop with big windows that displayed a cozy interior. He was glad he had checked his phone for where it was because he would have walked straight past it.

 

“Oh wow. We were actually closer than we thought. Ready to go in, mosshead?” Sanji let go of Zoro’s hand and walked towards the door, holding it open for the green-haired man to step inside.

 

“Sure…” Zoro begrudgingly replied.

 

The shop was warmly lit, giving off a sense of relaxation about the place. It was a lot smaller in the inside than Sanji had expected, with only a few tables in the corner—a small group of friends was sitting down at one of them already—and a bar placed along the right side, with stools accommodating it. There was a large counter taking up most of the shop’s space, filled with an assortment of gelato flavors. The colors stood out against each other, labels sticking out to identify them. Blackboards covered the back wall, listing the different coffees the shop also provided.

A lot of care had gone into the place, that was definitely obvious.

 

“Good evening, gentlemen! How are you this evening?” A lady stood behind the counter, smiling brightly at the two gentlemen as they entered.

 

“We’re doing great, m’lady! How are you?” Sanji copied the smile.

 

“Not too bad, thanks. What would you like?” The lady, assumed to be the owner, showed off the array of gelato with her hands.

 

“This is our first time here so we don’t actually know. Would you mind giving us a few minutes to decide?” Sanji was in love with the place already.

 

“Of course! Take as long as you’d like.”

 

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

 

Sanji turned to Zoro to see what flavors he was eyeing up but was met by Zoro’s chilling gaze.

“All these years later and you still haven’t changed a bit, ero-cook. There’s no cure for you.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with being polite, mosshead!” Sanji argued back.

 

“Whatever you say, curly.”

 

Sanji rolled his eyes. “Ugh. Anyway, do you know what you’re gonna order?”

 

“I don’t know. I might just go for 2 scoops of vanilla.” Zoro said as he peered down at the counter.

 

“They have the most unique flavors and here you are, going for the most basic ones.” Sanji shook his head, “Disappointed but not surprised that you’d do this.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not into trying weird shit like you are.” Zoro jabbed a finger hard into Sanji’s abs, digging in a little to make sure he felt it.

 

Sanji replied breezily, “You should be thankful I am because trying weird shit is what got me into sucking your dick.”

 

This got a snort out of the owner of the shop. Sanji could only send an apologetic smile in her direction for his language. He turned back to the marimo and said, “Please, just try something new for once. Look at these flavors!”

 

“‘Pine Nuts Gelato” Damn, cook. These names sound so appealing.” Zoro said sarcastically.

 

Sanji kicked at his lover’s foot, “Asshole, that might taste good.”

 

“And you know a thing or two about nuts now don’t you?” Zoro smirked, clearly happy he could return a similar dig to what Sanji made a few seconds ago.

 

The owner cleared her throat for attention. “So have you guys decided yet?”

 

“Sorry, sweetheart.” Sanji automatically bowed before the lady, as a sign he was _truly_ sorry for the neanderthal’s act, “We’re just struggling to decide because there are so many.”

 

“Haha, no worries. You can try some if you like! Our customers usually have this dilemma!” The lady pointed to a cup on top of the counter labeled ‘taster sticks’ as proof.

 

“Oh wow, that’d be great! Thank you! Can we try the ‘Honey, Rosemary and Orange Zest’ please?” Sanji felt the need to smile wider to really show his appreciation.

 

The lady picked up a couple of the taster sticks and used them to scoop into the chosen gelato, reaching over the counter to hand them to the gentleman.

 

Sanji let the gelato sit on his tongue for a bit as he placed the stick in his mouth, allowing the sweet taste of the honey and orange zest to counteract the bitter taste of the rosemary. Admittedly, he had reserved some doubts about the bold choice of flavors, but they were completely out of his mind now.

 

“Wow, that’s surprisingly good. Thoughts?” Sanji said as he looked towards the marimo, who hadn’t savored the flavors as much.

 

“Not bad.”

Sanji wasn’t sure if he expected any other response.

 

Sanji turned back to the lady and politely asked, “Would you mind if we tried Basil and Chili? I’m very intrigued about that one, actually.”

 

“Not at all!” The owner picked out another two sticks, using the same precision as she did before when scooping delicately into the gelato, and handed both sticks to Sanji.

 

He repeated his actions, placing the stick in his mouth and allowed the contrast of the herb and spices to mix together with the creamy texture of the gelato. It was definitely an interesting combination, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t work.

“Damn. That is good. Mosshead, you absolutely need to try this.”

 

“Nah, I’m good.” Zoro looked completely uninterested. Brute.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Zoro. Don’t be a fucking baby.” Sanji pulled Zoro closer towards him and yanked on his bottom jaw to open the marimo’s mouth, quickly putting the taster stick inside and closed his jaw shut.

 

“So?” Sanji said as Zoro begrudgingly consumed the gelato.

“Thought it would be worse. I like it.”

 

Sanji’s broke into a grin.

 

“I’m glad you do, marimo! Must be because it’s green like yourself.” Sanji laughed.

 

“I’ll cut you for that, shit-cook.” Zoro threatened, but anyone could tell he wasn’t serious.

 

Sanji turned back to the owner and said, “I think we’ve decided. Can I have a small cup with one scoop of Dark Chocolate and one scoop of Basil and Chilli for the idiot over here.” Zoro punched him for that snide comment; it was worth it though.

Sanji had read some comments on the website that mentioned how the portions that are given were fairly big, so the small cup would do just fine for both gentlemen.

It wasn’t enough to feed Luffy though. That was a given.

 

“Sure! And what would your handsome self like?” The lady asked as she started to prepare Zoro’s cup. Sanji immediately made love-eyes at the lady for that. She surely knew how to keep customers coming back. He was surprised he never found this place sooner because he knew this was going to become a fan favorite of his.

 

Before Zoro could call him ero-cook again, Sanji ordered a small cup of the Honey, Rosemary, and Orange Zest along with the Passionfruit Sorbet and the owner made his order as quickly as she had done with Zoro’s, being used to doing it often.

Zoro was at the till before he was, so the green-haired man quickly got out some change from his jeans pocket and paid for both cups of gelato before Sanji could argue about wanting to pay. They both then thanked the owner and agreed to eat their gelato whilst strolling through the London streets once more.

 

 

 

 

 

It was roughly quarter past midnight when they found themselves back to holding hands as they walked along the south bank of the Thames. It didn’t take them very long to finish the gelato once they left the place. It had an addictive taste, receiving appreciated moans from both men. Zoro mumbled about how he could go back if Sanji wanted to, which caused his heart to flutter approvingly.

 

They had decided to see where their legs would take them after that, and it was no surprise that they ended up at the first place they had ever visited when they arrived in London; the Thames. True, it wasn’t the cleanest river, and it certainly wasn’t your Niagara Falls, but there was something about the historic waters that drew them in. Maybe it was the countless dead bodies that were obviously lurking at the bottom. Or maybe because it linked to the sea, and Zoro knew how much that meant to Sanji.

Zoro had insisted on getting a selfie by the river the day they had arrived. Sanji chuckled whenever his lover showed a surprisingly softer side, but he humored him nonetheless. It was a big thing after all. They had every fucking right to be domestic with one another like Zoro had pointed out earlier back in their apartment. They had battled through so much to achieve where they were now, so Zoro happily showed a huge amount of pride for it. Sanji was happy too; happy that he could finally be with the man of his dreams.

 

“Oi cook, I have a serious question...” Zoro stopped walking and looked at Sanji seriously, “when are you gonna get your eyebrows straightened?”

 

That man was still a fucking pain in the ass though.

Sanji’s reply was kicking Zoro onto the closest bench nearby.

 

“You had to ruin the perfect evening, didn’t you shithead? How many times have you asked that now?” Sanji muttered, getting out a cigarette and his gold lighter (Zoro’s present to him, despite how he rambled about how horrible Sanji’s smoking habits were).

 

“Forcing me to go get ice cream was what ruined it for me.” Zoro mumbled.

 

“Stop fucking lying. You enjoyed every last mouthful.” Sanji looked down at Zoro seductively as he blew a ring of smoke at the green-haired man.

He didn’t get much time to gloat though, before Zoro pulled Sanji down roughly onto the bench, trying to get some form of payback. They sat in silence for a bit, listening to the river slush against its bank and the inhale and exhale of Sanji smoking.

 

Their peace was shortly interrupted though, by a group of people, who looked to be just in their early 20’s, walking past them.

Sanji knew they were in their early 20’s because of the fact that one of the guys in the group was holding onto a silver ‘2’ and another silver ‘0’ balloon, obviously to spell out the number 20.

 

He did the natural, polite thing and called out, “Happy birthday!”

 

The guy turned and smiled. “Thank you!”

 

Sanji happily smiled back. He turned his head and realized that the marimo had stayed quiet in the affair, oblivious to the idea of being polite to strangers. He elbowed the idiot so he could also wish the man a happy birthday. Zoro lazily shouted it out, but he also said something else:

“Is that a 20 or a 50?”

 

“DO THEY LOOK 50, YOU IDIOT?!”

 

This got a chuckle out of one of the ladies in the group who had heard Zoro’s question.

 

“I DON’T KNOW, I COULDN’T SEE THE NUMBERS SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN SEE THEIR FACES?!”

 

“ARE YOU HONESTLY THAT THICK-HEADED? HOW MUCH MOSS IS IN YOUR HEAD?!”

 

Like all of their arguments, the two men had turned to each other face to face and they were both pushing their foreheads against each other, trying to see who would gain the upper hand.

 

“You’re not the only one who thought that!” one of the other ladies shouted back.

 

“See, cook?! I’m not the only one. It doesn’t look like a 20 at first glance.” Zoro looked pleased with himself that he wasn’t the only one making mistakes.

 

Sanji groaned. “Jesus. Anyway, we’re getting out of here, marimo. You’ve embarrassed me enough for tonight.”

 

Sanji got up and stubbed his cigarette into the dispenser on top of a nearby bin and started to walk away from the bench, not really caring if Zoro wasn’t following him. It may lead to another mortifying social incident.

 

“Oi! I didn’t do anything. It could have been a 50!” Zoro shouted as he ran to catch up.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, mosshead.” Sanji sighed.

 

A moment of silence passed before Zoro spoke again. “I’ll get you one of those for your next birthday.”

 

“Oh really? And what number would you get me? Fucking 69?” Sanji spat.

 

“Hehe, I could do...” Zoro chuckled. Sanji quickly spun around and kicked his lover in the stomach.

 

“Do you even know how old I’m turning, mossy?” Sanji had a feeling he already knew the answer.

 

“Of course, cook. That’s a ridiculous question to be asking me.” Zoro tried to reach out for Sanji’s hand again, but the chef wasn’t going to give in that easily.

 

“Then how old am I gonna be next year?”

 

“Why are you asking me this? You know I know.” Zoro confidently replied.

 

“And it’s because I know that you know that I want you to answer.” He could feel the need for another cigarette coming on due to the marimo’s stubbornness of not admitting he didn’t have a fucking clue.

 

“You’re being ridiculous, Sanji.”

 

“Am I?” Sanji laughed.

 

“Yes… What kind of question is that? Talk about being random as fuck.” Zoro said as he scratched his head.

 

“I just asked whether you knew how old I’m gonna be turning since you apparently wanna get me one of those balloons…” Sanji shrugged, acting indifferently.

 

“Well, of course I know.”

 

“So tell me…” Sanji raised his eyebrow at the marimo, “Unless, you actually don’t know how old I am.”

 

“We’ve been together for a while now. It’d be stupid of me to not know how old you are.” Zoro pointed out.

 

“You know, mosshead, it’s okay. I won’t be angry with you. Disappointed? Yes. Angry? No.” Sanji knew the fucking answer, it was plainly obvious by now.

 

“You’re such a fucking drama queen.” Zoro sighed.

 

“Fuck off, bastard. I only asked you one simple question and I’m just trying to see whether you know the answer to it or not. I’m not being a drama queen.” Sanji retorted, lighting up another cigarette because he really did need it.

 

“Well, we didn’t spend your last birthday together because you had to go take care of some things for the restaurant and I was away…” Zoro recalled.

 

“Yes. I know that.”

 

“But I was the first person to wish you a happy birthday and did arrange for that bouquet of roses to be sent to the apartment.”

 

“And we had phone sex, too. Yes, I remember.” Sanji smirked, remembering that evening. Zoro slyly reaches for Sanji’s hand again and he accepted the embrace this time.

 

“We sure did…” Zoro smiled lovingly at Sanji, “I don’t think your age ever came up, though.” Zoro finally admitted.

 

Sanji instantly let go of the marimo’s hand, “Jesus fucking Christ.”

 

“What?! It didn’t!” Zoro complained.

 

“You know what, marimo. Just forget about it. It’s not that big of a deal.” Sanji got the answer he was expecting, so didn’t feel like he needed any more proof on the matter.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, whatever. Just don’t get any fucking balloons, then.” Sanji suggested.

 

“But…” Zoro frowned.

 

“How are you planning on getting the right numbers when you don’t know how old I’m turning?” Sanji decided to grab Zoro’s hand once more, allowing him the benefit of the doubt, just this once, “Jeez. I told you. It’s fine. You can make it up to me by spending my birthday with me in bed.”

 

“Heh, I can certainly do that.” Zoro leaned over and pulled the cigarette from Sanji’s mouth with his free hand—the only person that was allowed to do so—and planted a kiss on his lips. Sanji immediately melted into it, closing his eyes and kissing back intimate at first, but then more fiercely as the kiss lengthened, yanking Zoro as close as he physically could and running his hand through the green hair he had come to love. Zoro rolled his tongue around inside Sanji’s mouth and playfully bit down on Sanji’s bottom lip, pulling at it lightly. Sanji could feel the smirk on his lover’s face as he let out a moan; Zoro knew how easy it was to make him unwind.

 

Zoro moved his mouth away to leave a trail of kisses going up Sanji’s jaw and stopped when he reached his ear. “I believe you promised me a little something for coming out with you tonight.”

 

Sanji’s knees nearly folded at Zoro’s comment. He slowly opened his eyes, giving Zoro a lustful look. “We better get back to the apartment quickly then.”

 

Zoro immediately grabbed Sanji’s hand and as predictable as ever, started running in the wrong direction. Sanji could only laugh at Zoro’s enthusiasm, before tugging Zoro in the other direction with the biggest smile on his face.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sanji woke up feeling cold, his own personal radiator missing from his usual spot.

 

“Zoro?” He shouted, wondering if the man had just gone to the bathroom to piss.

Yet he didn’t get any kind of response.

 

“The fucking audacity. Thanks for listening to my birthday wish, you fuckwit.” Sanji rolled over and groaned into his pillow, letting out his frustration. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, the time staring back at his face.

9:17 AM.

Sanji frowned, it was a lot later than the usual time he or Zoro would get up for work, but excruciatingly early for the marimo to be up so _willingly_. He would never miss a lay in when he had the chance to and would be dead to world to at least 11 AM.

Where the fuck was he?

Sanji sighed, knowing a lot of worrying about a lost cause would get him absolutely nowhere. He removed himself from the bed, padding over to the bedroom door, but not before he got a ghastly sight of himself in the mirror.

 

He had bruises everywhere.

 

Sanji blushed at his own reflection. It had been awhile since Zoro had left his mark on him, especially on an intense scale, and he hadn’t let last night go to waste. Sanji prodded at one of the marks on his chest, feeling the ghost of Zoro’s lips where he had sucked roughly at Sanji’s skin, unraveling him in the best way he knew possible.

Still annoyed at the disappearing act Zoro had pulled, Sanji said to his reflection: “Can’t wait for this bastard to come home so I can break the news and inform him that he’s going a month without getting laid.”

 

Sanji walked out into the kitchen and started to make his morning coffee. He was just adding the finishing touches before he heard the front door open.

 

“What are you doing up so early, cook?” Zoro grumbled.

 

“I could ask you the same question, mosshead.” Sanji took a sip of coffee, hoping it looked menacing enough to the idiot.

 

“Happy birthday, by the way.” Zoro added as he walked further into the apartment.

 

“Wow. Thanks.” Sanji said, words flowing with sarcasm.

 

Zoro looked at Sanji, confusion written all over his face. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Really?” Sanji set his coffee down on top of the counter, crossing his arms, wondering how this would all play out.

 

“Yes…? Did anything happen?”

 

“Can’t believe you’re seriously asking me that.” Sanji shook his head.

 

“I thought we were past this shit, cook. Come on. Talk to me.”

 

“Again, I cannot believe you’re fuck-Wait. What’s that?” Sanji had noticed Zoro was standing weirdly, and he could see now that he was holding something behind his back.

 

“What’s what?” Zoro played poker well, but was terrible at lying about shit in real life.

 

“Whatever you’re trying to fucking hide behind your back.” Sanji pointed.

 

“Oh… Nothing…”

 

“Seriously, Zoro?”

 

“It’s nothing!”

 

“First, you leave me to wake up all by myself in bed and then you’re acting all weird and hiding shit from me.”

 

“Is that what’s bothering you? That I left early so you woke up alone?” Zoro chuckled, obviously finding the situation goddamn hilarious.

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Oi, what did I do? I’m seriously asking. You’ve woken up to me gone before…”

 

“I know that, asshole. But you’re not working today, are you?”

 

“No, I told you I was taking the week off.”

 

“Exactly. And neither am I. So there was no reason to be up so early this fucking morning.” Sanji pointed out.

 

Zoro smiled at this, “But if I hadn’t gotten up early, then I wouldn’t have been able to get you your gift.”

 

Sanji dropped his arms, looking at his lover suspiciously, “What gift? Fuck, Zoro. I told you I wanted nothing for my birthday but you and me in bed all day.” He then felt the need to add, “The one thing I asked for and you just couldn’t give it to me.”

 

Zoro’s smile dropped, realizing how annoyed Sanji actually was. He walked into the kitchen further, still with one hand hiding behind his back, but reached the other out to caress Sanji’s face.

 

“Oi, I’m sorry. I know you said that but I HAD to get this for you.”

 

“I don’t want anything. What’s so har-“

 

Zoro immediately pulled out what he was hiding behind his back. Sanji’s face could only drop in response.

 

“What the actual fuck.”

 

“Happy birthday, my love.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me.”

 

“Oi! Don’t you like them? I had to fucking search everywhere because all the nearby shops were sold out of either the ‘6’ or the ‘9’. And they all different fucking styles. I don’t know. But I finally found them.”

 

Zoro had stuck to the promise he made by the Thames all those months ago, getting silver, ‘69’ number-shaped balloons and was proudly holding them out to Sanji.

 

“You’re fucking unbelievable.”

 

“I told you I would get you one of those balloons that one night you dragged me out for gelato.” Zoro looked chuffed at how he had managed to pull it off.

 

Sanji was speechless. He didn’t know whether to kiss Zoro for looking so smug and adorable, or to hit him for being a complete and utter brute. “I cannot believe that I’m fucking in love with you AT ALL.”

 

“Come on, cook. Admit that you liked my surprise.” Zoro winked.

 

“I would have liked it more if you had surprised me with my actual age as opposed to a sex position.” Sanji shrugged.

 

“Well, we know it’s your real ag-”

 Sanji didn’t let Zoro finish that sentence. He kicked him in the stomach, hard.

 

“Okay, okay, I deserved that.” Zoro gasped.

 

“You’re damn fucking right.”

 

Zoro rubbed his stomach; it hurt more easily when Sanji caught him off-guard like that.

 

“Okay look, I know I said I was going to spend all day in bed with you, and I am definitely still going to do that, I’d have to be a complete idiot if I turned down such a great offer,” Sanji wanted to point out he was an idiot but couldn’t get a word in before Zoro continued, “But I thought we should at least get some decorations for you.”

Zoro moved closer to Sanji again and softly placed a kiss on his cheek. He moved his mouth closer to Sanji’s ear and whispered lowly, “And the number is to show what I had exactly planned for us today.”

 

Sanji’s nostrils flared at this, his grudge towards his lover slipping from him all too quickly.

 

Sanji brought his own mouth to Zoro’s ear and whispered in the same intensity, “You best take me to bed then.”

 

Zoro instantly dropped the balloons, letting their weights hit the ground, and picked up Sanji bridal style. Sanji wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and pulled Zoro into a fierce kiss as they made their way to their bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

[zoro and sanji's outfits were inspired by this advert!](https://twitter.com/ramgaa/status/1001321880215666688)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! We have really enjoyed writing this one-shot, and yes, La Gelateria is a real place in London that you MUST go to if you visit the city! The Basil and Chili gelato flavour is actually really good, despite how horrible it sounds.


End file.
